youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistletoe
...just something I was thinking about... A fish out of water, I thought. All of my old friends walked around laughing and dancing, but I sat in the corner of the Christmas party. Ever since the move, I had lost touch with them. Two years later, they were barely recognizable. My old best friend, Anna, sat with the popular girls of the grade, all of them playing Truth Or Dare. It was funny, how much I thought I knew them when they were on Facebook or Instagram. But then how much you realize you don't know when you're face to face. At the beginning of the party, it had been fun. Everyone had ran to me and screamed "Miranda!" But then, as the night waned, people lost interest. I was one in the crowd again. I saw some boys I used to know chasing the girls around. Even the quietest boys two years ago were loud, rowdy, and obnoxious. "I've had enough." I whispered to no one in particular. The pressing crowd, the feeling of being small...insignificant...just another girl who is lost in the insanity. I hovered towards the door, but nobody stopped me. A tear fell down my cheek, but I didn't know why... "Wait." A voice, painstakingly familiar stopped me. The joker, David, stopped me, his normally light and silly voice serious. "Why are you leaving?" My footsteps halted, but I dare not look back into the dark brown eyes of a boy whose past intertwove itself with mine so dangerously. The boy who I had remembered so much, and shed tears of confusion and discord over. "I...this isn't a good place for me." I said simply, trying to hide the imminent tears. "Miranda, you're standing under the mistletoe." He added dully. His words froze me, and I turned around in disbelief. "Wha-" I spun to ask him what he meant. But he cut me off. And then he kissed me. He. Kissed me. David kissed Miranda. I didn't know what to do in that moment, when his lips, warm and soft, pressed against mine. Nobody else noticed- everyone was preoccupied with themselves. But I felt his warm hands around me, gentle and caring, holding a girl I could tell that he had missed and loved. "Don't tell me you never felt the same way. All those years." He whispered softly. I brought my face close to him, but found it hard to meet his intense gaze. The gaze that was so familiar to me, when it was mischievous, or silly, or obnoxious. But not now. "I..." My voice faltered. His eyes were dangerously close to mine. When I was looking into his eyes, his serious eyes, I could only give him one response. I looked down at my feet, at my soft little flats, and got onto the tips of my toes, so our eyes could just about meet right. My lips parted ever so slightly, as if to give him an answer. But I could do only one thing when I looked into those dark eyes which once held secrets no girl ever knew. I kissed again. Right on the lips, under the mistletoe. Category:Short Category:Romance Category:Fiction